


getting through

by spheeris1



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy knows her place all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting through

**Author's Note:**

> I am transferring some of my SKU work from FF.Net to here. Tidying up the storehouse as it were.

~ ~

_Slave to all and a Master to none_

And Anthy carves this into one of the desks at Ohtori with a dull knife.

A sharp edge, of course, was not allowed to her. But she prefers it dull anyway because then she must press down harder and use more force - and it feels good to take her anger out on upon these shiny, wooden desks.

Now she will forever know which seat belongs to her - for all those times when she must pretend to listen in class and pretend to takes tests and pretend that grades are important somehow...

Because it is all part of the game.

Akio's game. The Rose Bride game.

And she is a misshapen puzzle piece. And she is a shiny black pawn. And she is a silver ball shot into flashing lights.

Anthy throws the knife against the wall and slams her fists onto these jagged words, onto the surface of this shiny wooden desk.

But all her mind can utter - over and over - is a miserable 'game over.'

(end)


End file.
